


Glory and Gore

by greyscn



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscn/pseuds/greyscn
Summary: The Entity is out for The Legion and Frank Morrison will do everything in his power to keep his friends safe.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Joey/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 6





	Glory and Gore

Frank's wide cheeky grin, his mouth full of sharp ended and chipped teeth, faded back to a usual look of annoyance.

Returning from the ice cold weather he'd walked to school through, his entirely numbed cheeks thawed with the warm air that hit his face as he pulled the front doors open. It reminded him of walking into a nightclub. Muffled music coming from the outside, and inside? Absolute hell. Just as expected, assorted irritating chatter filled the hallways, students running, laughing, slamming lockers. Stopping in his tracks, Frank took a look down at his sneakers. Dirty, red basketball shoes from his last school. They were donated to him. As for his clothes, it was the same as usual. Sweatpants and a grey hoodie. It was cold out; colder than he was used to, so he put on a jacket over the hoodie.

Frank jammed his hand into the pocket of his sweats, digging around through a pair of keys and a few other items for a small piece of paper.

"Shit." He breathed and looked down, still patting around his waist. His locker number was on the paper he needed. It was small, around the size of a fortune from a fortune cookie. He had no memory of what his locker number was, nor did he have a bookbag to go through. Checking the front office and asking for help could be an option, however, Frank simply wouldn't let this ruin his pride. With barely any sense of direction, he shoved his hand into his full pocket and walked towards a row of lockers, inspecting all of them as he walked past. Groups of teenagers walking past him, almost like cliques or just the white, blonde hair blue eyes girls with entourages following them around like horny puppies. He gave quick glances at almost everyone he passed.

A group of three stood around four lockers, which, he assumed were theirs. Although one of the lockers looked untouched, clean. It caught Frank's eye first.

Despite his exceeding confidence and reassurance that he could knock anyone in his way out, he hesitated to walk between them to get to the locker. His only option, now, was to talk to one of them. Still, as usual, he had no intentions on making friends. For now, he just needed a locker.

Frank approached the group. All obviously engaged in their conversation, they ignored his presence. There was a blonde girl, one with black hair and one with obnoxiously bright pink hair. Odd choice. He let out a subtle "Hm." and as the blonde girl let him past, still distracted, he slid past her and opened stood in front of the locker.

If there was one thing Frank could actually do right, it was pick locks. All he needed was something sharp, a toothpick or a bobby pin. Skinny enough to fit into the lock, he'd wiggle it around and hopefully, it'd loosen up and he could pry it apart himself. Doubting himself and his ability to open this locker, his free hand raised to fiddle with the copper lock that kept the locker shut. It wiggled for a moment, not coming any looser. A groan of defeat escaped his mouth and he let go of the lock, it hitting the locker and making a "clank" sound against the metal.

Hunched over with both of his hands in his pocket, he turned and leaned against the free locker.

From less than a foot away, one of the teenagers standing in the group pointed at him, whispering and leaning in towards the blonde haired girl. Gossiping about him already?

"Don't look now but uh, new kid's staring at ya."

The teenagers comment caught his attention briefly, causing his head to jerk up. It didn't surprise him all too much that he was already being talked about. In his past time, changing schools over and over, walking into a new school and being laughed at or looked down upon wasn't all too new for him. Sure, he knew how to retaliate and wouldn't hesitate if he had to, but staying mellow was always an option too. He liked it arranged to where nobody knew him and he didn't know anybody. Simple as that.

He noticed the girl with blonde hair was now turning slowly. A small smile formed on her lips, surprisingly, and she held her hand out, for what he thought was a handshake.

Frank raised an eyebrow, his eyes leveling with her because of the obvious height difference. Despite the fact that he quite obviously wasn't going to be shaking her hand anytime soon, it was still out. Her smile remained and he shook his head, waving off the handshake. Her hand returned to her side, her smile becoming stoic.

"I'm Julie. You're new, right?" The girl had blonde hair, an undercut with a line shaven through it. She was wearing a sweater that went off her shoulder, it was blue and had stripes. It complimented her blue eyes well. Behind her, the two other students remained at her side, their stare transferring to Frank. He was studying the situation, trying to figure out what was happening and why. Were they trying to be nice to him? Or were they trying to set him up? Hopefully he wasn't overthinking the situation. Hopefully he didn't have to beat a group of teenagers to a bloody pulp over a prank today.

Skeptical still, he gave no response. Not even a smile.

"Uh, alright then. This is Joey," She gestured towards the taller male figure standing beside her. With her attention on Joey and Frank, Julie didn't notice Susie scurrying off into the crowd of students passing. There wasn't a look of worry on her face beforehand.

Julie whirled around, looking for something or someone. She turned twice, then leaned into Joey's shoulder, having him lower so that he can hear.

"Where did Susie go? I- She was literally here a second ago."

He overheard the girls whispering and looked around the hallway. He hadn't seen the pink haired girl since she disappeared into the crowd either.

Julie bought her attention back to Frank who was looking off to the side, towards another student. "I'll be back. One sec!"

And just like that, she also departed into the crowd of students passing. Now, Frank was left alone with Joey and an unopened locker, only 5 minutes until first period started. Standing there seemingly uselessly, he reached into his pocket again. He carried matches but he wasn't sure if it'd fit into the lock enough for it to open. 2 minutes passed before the two came back.

"Susie! This is- This is Susie." The blonde girl struggled to get her to stand in place, grabbing at her arms to bring her closer to Frank. He nodded, turning back to his locker.

Frank never exactly understood what the point of being introduced to others was. If he wanted more friends, he'd find some. Other than that, there was no way he'd end up talking to anybody. To refrain from getting attached.

"The answer, Julie?" A deeper male voice came from the front of the room. Julie's head darted up from her phone that was hidden under the desk and she turned bright red in embarrassment. Her heart began pounding in her chest and ears. She had been distracted entirely and barely got down notes. Hopefully, she could hold him off until he decided to pass her. The pounding grew louder, nothing but cold silence and stares making it worse.

"Shit, uh, it's ..." Julie trailed off, her eyes fixed on the paper on her desk now. A line appeared between her eyebrows as small droplets of sweat formed above them. in an attempt to get help with her work, she looked across the room at Joey. He was turned to her direction too. 

She gave him a look asking for help but he shrugged. That was no help. 

"We can wait, Jules." The teacher spoke again and crossed his arms, leaning against the desk behind him. 

Julie squinted to the words and numbers behind him. Still, nothing made sense to her. A mix of numbers in her brain gave her nauseating butterflies in her stomach. It felt like she was drunk minus the ability to see. Or like she just spilled food all over herself in front of a crowd. Her eyes flew across the paper in an attempt to somehow regain her memory or get an answer off a blank sheet of paper.

The classroom felt as if it was shrinking, just like her dignity after being called on during review and not knowing a thing. She took this harder than she should, but it was just her nature. Just as most people do, she can't handle stressful situations or pressure. It makes her want to rip her head out of her scalp. 

"It's 46, Mr. Hare." A deep, groggy voice spoke from the front of the room. "Thank you, Morrison." The teacher, Mr. Hare, smiled at him lightly and turned to write the answer on the board.

A smirk formed over Frank's lips as Julie finally realized and her stare set on him. He didn't look at her, but he knew she was looking at him. Nonchalantly, he crossed his arms over his chest and put his legs to rest on another empty chair. His bookbag was leaning against his desk and there was nothing on his desk. Despite him not doing work a majority of the time, he still understood basic math. 

"Correct, it's 46. Julie, I expect you to be paying attention next time." The teacher kept his eyes on Julie after he turned around again for as long as he could before turning his back once again. He kept teaching for another 30 minutes, giving Julie the side eye for the rest of the class. She had her head down for 90% of the class, writing down notes for the first time in months.

Taking in a deep breath and clapping, the teacher began to dismiss the class. "Well, kids, that's all. Thank you for paying attention to a majority of you guys," He eyed Julie, smiling lightly to take some of the pressure off of her. "Dismissed. See you all tomorrow." 

With no hesitation, she stood up and gathered her belongings into her arms. She noticed, from across the room, Frank had been walking in her direction, towards the back corner of the classroom. This only made her move faster to avoid ... complications. She shoved the books and notebooks from inside of her desk back into her bookbag and began to leave the classroom, her head down almost in shame. 

"B-Bye, Mr. Hare." She stammered, still flustered.

\---

"Hey, Jules, you look uh.. flushed." Susie looked at Julie's concerned facial expression, trying to smile at her. Something in her just couldn't force a smile. Julie threw her hand up and a clearly fake smile formed on her face. A warm, comforting grasp at her shoulder caused her spine to straighten as she met with Joey.

"That fucking bastard," Julie began. The others knew they were in for a long rant already. When Julie got mad, it was followed by either hurting someone, breaking something, or yelling and cursing like a sailor for twenty minutes.

"I was in class and I wasn't paying attention, right?" Julie paused and waited for approval to continue, like a sign that they were listening. The three went "M-hm." in unison, and she continued. "And I got called on but I didn't know the answer. That new kid, Morrison apparently, answered for me." She turned bright red again and balled her fists by her side. 

"Julie, I-I don't think it's that big of a deal, ya know." Joey laughed at her, trying to lighten up the tension over the three. She didn't respond, but merely looked up at him, still livid.

The reason why she didn't say anything to him was because she didn't want to end up getting into an argument in a hallway right before lunch. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I-" 

Julie pushed past Joey and Susie to her locker that was decked out with stickers and pictures of skaters. She was a skater, but not the, "Oh my God! Tony Hawk is so hot!" Kind of skater.

"I need my stuff." She finished and gave Frank, who was standing by his locker that happened to be one down from hers, a dirty look from the corner of her eye. He didn't notice until she pulled her locker open and swung the door, hitting his head. She snorted and pulled herself away from the locker, laughing. To be dramatic, she curled up, holding her stomach and snorting like a pig. Slapping her knee to be even more exaggerated. 

"Err, c'mon now, Jules, that wasn't needed." Susie smiled at Frank and pulled Julie in to dismiss her behavior.

"For fucks sake, could you not? I answered a question for you, big whoop." He jeered, narrowing his eyes at her as he shut his locker. "Maybe if you were paying attention, you would've answered it yourself." He turned and smirked, proud of his comment. Such implicit, fearless confidence that, quite frankly, Julie was jealous of. "Even a thanks, perhaps, would've been nice."

Julie's laughter began to fade as his rather snarky remarks clogged the laughter. Susie looked at Frank, then Joey. She straightened up and closed her locker too. She felt embarrassed for a split second but then it turned to pure anger. She'd done it as a joke, but obviously, he wasn't the joking type. Who did he think he was talking to her like that? He was new, he should've been nicer. More respectful. All Julie knew for sure was that she no longer had respect for him. Not that she had much in the first place. 

"God, you're such an ass! I didn't need you to answer for me, Morrison." 

She mocked him for his last name as if he should be ashamed of it. He couldn't quite remember his birth parents well, so Morrison was just a last name. He had no attachment to it and didn't care if someone disrespected it or laughed at it.

"Obviously you did. You were sweating up a storm and looked pretty nauseous back there." He chuckled and walked off, putting his hands once again into his pockets. 

Instead of following him to insult him back, Julie just turned and looked at the others. They were standing there, speechlessly. In fact, they were embarrassed that Julie took one for the team and ruined their first impression with the new boy. 

"Really, Julie? Was that really needed? Especially over someone who tried helping?" Susie spoke. She wasn't afraid to confront Julie if she saw something that should've been done differently. Susie latched onto the straps of her bookbag anxiously and looked over towards Joey.

"Let's just go to lunch." Julie's moment of silence ended as she motioned the others towards the door down the hallway. Outside, they could see it was snowing. White powder covering the tables and ground. Lucky for them, their table was underneath a canopy, and there was no snow on their table. 

\---

"Ugh," Joey let out a groan, "I hate these sandwiches. So much ham and no cheese!" He said, pulling the sandwich bread from on top of his sandwich and peeking underneath. Mayo, cheese, lettuce, and a ton of ham. He picked his head up and stared into his cup of soda almost hopelessly. He was starving and his only food was disgusting.

Julie nodded and smiled, then looking down at her salad. "I have a salad, Jo, no need to complain." She commented. Julie continued to pick through her salad, only eating the small pieces of dried bread, or croutons, and small tomatoes.

Susie, on the other hand, had a thermal container that kept warm food, well, warm. Julie and Joey were always mesmerized by the steam coming from the container once she'd opened it, and the smell of fresh warm food, too? It made everyone's stomachs growl. Susie normally shared her food with the two since they never had warm lunches. Especially since it was 40 degrees out and Joey didn't have his jacket, she grabbed his cup.

"Do you mind?" She asked. Joey raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I mean sure but don't you have a drin-" He was cut off by the sound of his soda pouring onto the snow, turning it dark brown and eventually melting it. She was the most generous out of the three. Just as expected, the nerdy girl with pink hair and braces, was also shy, and the nicest out of a friend group.

"Susie, I- My drink." He drew in and looked behind him at the spill. There was nothing there. 

She smiled and wiped the inside of his cup out with a napkin, then opened her thermal.

Sounds of satisfaction came from the others as she poured some of the soup into Joey's cup. Steam rising from the plastic, and even getting it warmer.

"Better? It's cold out." A bright smile formed on her face and she handed it to him.

Susie found herself shivering, freezing cold. She had a jacket on but, sadly, it wasn't enough. All she wanted was for Joey to be content with his food. He was her friend after all, and helping was one of her favorite things to do. 

"As for Julie," Susie dug into her lunchbox and pulled out a chocolate bar. Julie's favorite. "Here ya go! I don't eat those, so it's for you." She gave a cheery look and then looked down at her own food.

Julie jumped up in excitement over a chocolate bar. She normally kept in shape with skating and running from the cops, but she still loved herself a good chocolate bar. Quickly, she snatched the bar from Susie and a wide, genuine smile formed on her face. "Thank you, Suz!" 

Susie nodded and went back to her food. She wasn't exactly eating it. More of picking through it and picking up broth in her spoon and then dropping it back into the container. Her friends never noticed her eating patterns or habits. How she'd give away her food just so that she didn't have to eat it. Her mom would always ask, "Why didn't you eat this?" when she got back from school with an entirely full lunchbox. The thing is, Susie never had an answer to those questions regarding her eating. It was always a shrug or, "I'm not sure."

"So, guys, I was wondering if we could meet up at the resort and have some hot cocoa? Maybe sit by the fire?" Julie put her half eaten chocolate bar down and leaned, resting her head on her chin. "I got a microwave in there. Plus, there 're some cute Christmas decorations in the basement." 

Susie, intrigued, put her spoon down and wiped her hands with the napkin. 

"Yeah, sounds fun. Joey, you in?" Susie turned to him. He was completely zoned out. 

Joeys head jolted to the side and he nodded. "Oh, uh-huh. For sure." He coughed, a white puff of smoke coming from his mouth. It was from the cold air. Being kind, he grabbed all the trash from their table and walked towards the trash can with it. He dumped it all inside.

Susie, still sitting, put all of her stuff back into the blue lunchbox with "S" in silver print on the front of it. She grabbed onto the handle of the box and stood up to accompany Julie on her way to class. All they had to get through was one more class, science, and then they had gym and finally, they could go meet up at the resort. The stunt Julie pulled in the hallway before arriving at lunch hadn't been bought up since, but Susie had an idea of what type of relationship Julie would have with the new student.


End file.
